Saved
by Lillyflower01
Summary: During a family trip to Berk Hiccup's daughter, Taylor, finds herself thrown into the past. And now she's messing up the future. How is she going to get back to her own time without messing things up too much? Sequel to Protected.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the long over-due sequel to Protected. I don't have anything to say except that I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

fourteen year old Taylor ran towards the edge of the ship, with Thor, her red terrible terror, flying alongside her and her bow and quiver bouncing on her back.

"Is that it?" she asked

"Yeah." Smiled Hiccup, coming up to his daughter

She squealed excitedly and gave her best friend, Greg, a hug.

"Do you think they'll like it there?" asked Greg's mother, Astrid

"Course," Smiled Hiccup "Taylor's been talking about this trip all week."

"Well, I'm excited too," Smiled Merida, coming up behind her husband "I've never seen Berk."

"I've never taken you before?" Asked Hiccup, in mock horror

Merida laughed and shook her head.

"That's okay," laughed Torrence (young macentoush) "Astrid's never taken me either."

Hiccup and Astrid just rolled their eyes at each other.

Taylor and Greg stared at the island with wide eyes. Taylor had inherited her mother's crazy, flaming red hair and her father's green eyes. Greg had inherited his father's black hair and his mother's blue eyes.

the two teenagers jumped off the ship the moment it docked with their parents in tow. They were immediately greeted by Snotlout, (the new chief of the tribe) his wife, twelve year old son, and four year old daughter.

"Welcome back," He smiled

"Hey Snotlout," Smiled Astrid "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," smiled Hiccup "you know, aside from the fact that last time we saw you, you tried to use my wife."

Merida nudged him and he shook his head.

"I'm just kidding," He smiled "It's all good."

Greg and Taylor share confused looks but decided to just shrug it off. Snotlout's daughter seemed a little nervous but his son was very enthusiastic. They talked with him for awhile until after they decided they were hungry and went to eat lunch. After that, Taylor and Greg wandered into the forest.

"What do you think?" Asked Greg

"It's different than Scotland." Stated Taylor

Greg nodded and they walked in silence for a bit. Taylor smirked at him and burst into a run.

"Hey!" Yelled Greg before bolting after her.

He chased her for a bit until they grew tired and collapsed in a cove, laughing.

"Hey," Smiled Taylor "Look at this."

She held up a small dagger.

"So?" wondered Greg

"I think it's my father's." Smiled Taylor "he said when he first met Toothless he threw his dagger into the lake. As fer as I know, he never got it back."

"Oh." shrugged Greg "cool."

"Yeah," Smirked Taylor "It is cool."

He rolled his eyes, smiling, at her. Taylor suddenly realized she was feeling a bit light headed. She layed her head on the ground and fell asleep immediately. When she woke up she was surprised to see a Night Fury, that she swore wasn't there before, laying a few feet away from her. And not just any Night fury...

"Toothless?" She asked no-one in particular

She expected Greg to say something but when she looked around she realized that he wasn't around her at all.

"Thor," She sighed, looking at her little dragon, who was sleeping next to her "Do you know where Greg is?"

Thor didn't answer for two reasons, one, he was asleep and, two, he was a dragon.

"Course not." She sighed

"Hey Toothless." smiled Taylor "When did you get here? I thought dad had you stay on the ship."

Toothless didn't answer and Taylor got up to scratch him behind the ears, but he did something he'd never done to her before, he growled at her.

"Whoa!" She cried "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

She reached her hand out and inched closer but he just bared his teeth at her.

"Oh come on!" She cried "You've known me all my life! You were there when I was born!...At least, I think you were."

She placed her bow on the ground and reached out to the dragon. She placed her hand on his nose and started scratching him.

"You see." she smiled "I'm not going to hurt you. You know me."

She laughed as the great big Night Fury became more like an overgrown kitty cat. She spun around as she heard a small sound behind her. She thought it was Greg but when she turned around she saw a young boy, about her age, with brown hair and her own green eyes.

"Um, hi." She stated awkwardly

He opened his mouth, then seemed to change his mind and closed it again.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I was going to ask you that." He stated "But I was too surprised that someone else was here."

"Oh, sorry." Smiled Taylor "I've only been here for a little bit. I'm visiting with my family."

"I didn't hear about anyone visiting." Stated the boy

"Oh, well, I'm Taylor." Taylor Smiled

"I'm Hiccup." He smiled

"My father's name is Hiccup!" Cried Taylor

"Really?' Wondered Hiccup "Cool, I guess...So, I see you've met Toothless."

Taylor was getting a little confused now.

"Um, yeah." She stated "My father has a Night Fury, his name is also Toothless. He's also missing a tail fin."

Hiccup was looking just as freaked out as she felt.

"Really?" He squeaked "What a coincidence."

Or maybe it wasn't, Taylor thought.

"What year is it?" She wondered cautiously

Hiccup told her the year and she immediately felt a bit light headed again.

"hiccup," She stated "I don't think that it's a coincidence, You're my father."

"What?!" He cried

"I must have time-traveled somehow." Taylor stated "I'm from the future. And I swear, I'm your daughter."

* * *

**So, what did you think for the first chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? Review plz! :) I wont post the next chapter until i have at least one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter. For anyone who was wandering, I didn't intend for Astrid and Macentosh to have an arranged marriage, I actually ship them together. Because, I ship mericcup but Astrid's actually a cool character, and I thought she was kind of cute with macentosh. I'm also hoping to put some Ruffwall in here at some point as well. (That's Ruffnut and the skinny dude who's name i can't remember, for those of you who don't know.) I know, in the first story Snotlout was a real fat jerk, but Snotlout is actually not a bad character, so I wanted to make him not so bad. Plus, he's probably matured a bit. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"what am I going to tell my dad?"

Taylor watched her fourteen year old dad pace back and forth.

"What about 'Oh hey dad, Don't freak out, but this is my daughter'." Hiccup tried "No, that sounds weird...uh, 'Hey, dad, guess what! This is Taylor, she's from the future!' No, that's weirder."

"Just tell him I'm some girl you met in the forest and I need to stay for a bit." Sighed Taylor

"yeah, okay." Sighed Hiccup "This is so weird."

"You're telling me." mumbled Taylor

"Alright," Sighed Hiccup "We should probably head back."

Taylor nodded, placing her bow on her back and Thor fluttered onto her shoulder as she headed out.

"Um, you might want to leave your dragon here." Stated Hiccup "They're not too fond of them."

He gestured to where the village was hidden behind the forest.

"Okay." Sighed Taylor "You have to stay here, Thor, okay? Stay with Toothless."

Thor gave her a reproachful look but flew over to Toothless and laid down next to the larger dragon, who sniffed him carefully.

"Thor?" Smiled Hiccup

"Yeah." Smiled Taylor "according to dad-or you, I guess-It was because, and I quote 'Thor is big and strong!' And then we went to fight evil."

Hiccup laughed and soon Taylor joined in.

"I was five, okay!" She grinned

"I can't wait." laughed Hiccup

Taylor rolled her eyes as they walked into the village. They wandered into a house slightly larger than the others. Taylor liked it. It was easier to find your way around than the giant Dun'broch castle.

"Okay," Smiled Hiccup "You can sleep in my bed, I can sleep in my father's bed, as he's not here."

"Where is he?" wondered Taylor

"He's looking for the dragon nest." Stated Hiccup

"Oh," Nodded Taylor "You've told me about that."

"he does come back, right?" Wondered Hiccup

"Yes." Nodded Taylor

"Okay." Smiled Hiccup "See you in the morning."

Taylor noted that he seemed a little more relieved now that he knew his father came back. But she also thought she might have seen a sort of panic cross his face for a moment, as well. But she wasn't sure.

As she laid down to go to sleep, she thought about when her father had told her when his father went to look for the nest.

* * *

_Hiccup tucked his nine year old daughter into bed._

_"Alright, honey." Smiled Hiccup "Goodnight."_

_"Daddy." wondered Taylor "Can you tell me a story?"_

_"Okay." Sighed Hiccup "Let's see, a story. Oh, I know. How about the first time I met Toothless."  
_

_"Yeah!" cried Taylor, looking at the large dragon laying in her doorway._

_"Okay." Started Hiccup "It started when I shot him down from the sky."_

_"Why?" Wondered Taylor_

_"Because I wanted to prove myself." Explained Hiccup_

_"Why?" Asked Taylor again_

_"I just did." Stated Hiccup_

_Taylor watched with wide eyes as he told her the story._

_"I want to have an adventure like that someday." Cried Taylor_

_"Oh yeah." smiled Hiccup "Maybe someday."_

_"Yeah!" cried Taylor "Someday Thor and I will go and fight evil!"_

_Thor yawned and curled up in a tighter ball._

_"Keep going!" Urged Taylor_

_"Well," continued Hiccup "My father-your grandfather-came home one day and I thought he had discovered my secret."  
_

_"Where was grandpa?" Asked Taylor_

_"He was out," Explained Hiccup_

_"Out where?" Wondered Taylor_

_"He was looking for the dragon nest." Hiccup further explained_

_"I want to find the nest someday!" Cried Taylor_

_"It's very dangerous." stated Hiccup "And very well hidden, even grandpa couldn't find it."  
_

_"He's good at finding things." Nodded Taylor_

_"Yes." Laughed Hiccup_

_"Were you worried?" Asked Taylor_

_"Yes." Admitted Hiccup "I didn't know if I would ever see him again."_

_Taylor immediately decided she wasn't going to find the nest, no matter how much it made her wonder. She didn't want her father to worry like that again._

_"Are you going to find the nest?" Asked Taylor timidly_

_"Maybe." Shrugged Hiccup_

_"DON'T!" Yelled Taylor "Promise you wont."_

_"Okay." Smiled Hiccup "I promise."_

_Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck._

_"I love you daddy." She smiled_

_"I love you too honey." Smiled Hiccup, hugging her back._

* * *

Taylor shook that thought out of her head. Everyone ended up fine in the end. She didn't need to think about losing her father right now. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She woke much too early for her taste, freezing cold. She glared into her father's face as he shook her awake.

"What?" She snapped

"Dragon training." He stated simply

"What?" she wondered

"We have to go learn how to fight dragons." Explained Hiccup

"But I don't want to fight dragons." stated Taylor "I want to visit Thor! Can't you ditch today?"

"we can visit Thor after." Stated Hiccup " "Besides, do you really want to ditch your first day?"

"I'm not going!" stated Taylor "You can't make me!"

"Fine." sighed Hiccup "Then you'll be even more suspicious."

Taylor thought about this. She hated people accusing her of things she didn't do.

"And you'll just sit here," Continued Hiccup "Doing nothing, in the freezing cold."

Taylor jumped up, she hated the cold.

"Okay I'm coming!" She snapped "But You can't make me like it!...And no smirking!"

With that, she stormed after Hiccup to the arena. Hiccup quickly explained to Gobber that Taylor was staying for a bit and was going to train here. Taylor watching from the sidelines as the other teens attacked the poor dragon.

Gobber tried to make her compete, but she just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let anyone make her do anything. Her father always told her to be strong and don't let people push her around. She always stuck with that.

She was just admiring the painting on the shield when there was a loud yell and she looked up to see a blast of fire coming towards her. She yelled up blocked it with her shield.

"Aw!" she cried "I liked that painting!"

"That's why you pay attention!" Cried Gobber

"yeah, yeah." Taylor waved her hand

When the class finally ended Taylor bounded up to her father.

"Can we visit Thor and Toothless now?" She wondered

"Uh, Taylor." stated Hiccup, nodding towards the others

"Oh it's fine!" Stated Taylor "They didn't hear, they're all too wrapped up in their own little lives."

They were all in fact all talking and grabbing their things, except for the twins, who had already left. Only Astrid seemed to be glancing suspiciously at them.

"How are you my daughter?" whispered hiccup as they hurried out

"You say I get my rebellious streak from my mom." Shrugged Taylor

They walked in silence for a bit before hiccup asked.

"Is your mom Astrid?"

Taylor froze in her steps in shock.

"What!" She cried

Hiccup coughed, blushing.

"No!" She cried "why would you think that?"

Hiccup shrugged and mumbled something taylor couldn't quite hear.

"My mom's Merida Dun'broch!" She cried, proudly "Queen of Scotland! Except, I guess she's the princess right now."

"I get to marry a princess!" Cried Hiccup

"Yes!" Cried Taylor "and, how long are we going to just stand here?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and they walked back towards their dragons. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this wasn't much. But there will be more in the next chapter. Speaking of which, I need your opinion. Should Hiccup and Taylor accidentally travel back to Taylor's time or should something happen that changes the future and makes Taylor disappear then Hiccup has to fix it? plz review your opinion. I need 2 know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to tell which I chose, for them to go to Taylor's time or for Taylor to disappear. But it's epic and I've got it all planned out.**

**Also, who saw the trailer for httyd 2? Me! Who thought it was awesome? Me! Who can't wait? Me! Who should stop asking rhetorical questions? Me!**

**On another note, please check out my story 'Don't you wish you were us?' It's a bunch of one-shots about my reviewers OCs and the httyd characters.**

**Now, back to this story, the plot starts up more in this chapter. It's also a bit emotional, I think. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Taylor followed her father through the village as they came back from training.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, in a low voice

"Probably leave." mumbled Hiccup

He'd been chosen to kill the monsterous nightmare and they both knew it would probably end badly.

"You're just going to give up!" Cried Taylor

"I guess so," shrugged Hiccup "In a matter of speaking."

"But, you can't!" Cried Taylor "You always tell me 'Taylor! You must be strong and not let people push you around!' Shouldn't you follow your own words?"

"Do I really sound like that?" Asked Hiccup

"that's not the point!" Cried Taylor "The point is, you have to be strong and show them who's boss!"

"Um, those are not exactly my strong points." Stated Hiccup

"Whatever!" Cried Taylor "You have this chance, use it to show them how things could really be."

"Okay." Stated Hiccup "But first thing that goes wrong and I'm leaving!"

"Okay!" Cried Taylor, smiling

"I'm just going to check on Toothless." He stated

So, with that, Taylor and Hiccup headed towards the forest, unknowing that Taylor had just doomed herself.

* * *

(Off somewhere, back in Taylor's time)

A young girl and young boy sit in a cave next to a round, glass, ball. The girl had dirty blond hair with the tips dyed in a red liquid and blue eyes. She had a hard set face was heavily decorated with weapons. Her eyes were dark and cold and her voice always seemed to have a hint of a sneer. She had an aria around her that always seemed to scare people.

The boy had longish, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. his eyes were hard but they always seemed to be a bit nervous. Though he was a bit scrawny, he was able to make grown men cower. At first glance you would've dismissed him as harmless, but anyone who knew who he was would not dare pick a fight with him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked the boy

"Of course." Smirked the girl "Once this is over, she will disappear forever, and there will be no-one to stop me."

"But, it may not work." Stated the boy "Playing with time and fate is a rocky business, Ruby."

"I know what I'm doing, Ethan!" snapped Ruby

Ethan held up his hands in a defensive matter.

"I'm just saying, something could go wrong." He stated

"I know something could go wrong!" yelled Ruby "But I'm willing to take this chance! If she never exists then she wont be around to destroy me! I need me powers back! Without them I am nothing!"

"But-"

Ruby silenced him with a glare.

"What are you planning to do once she's gone?" Whispered Ethan, scared to raise his voice.

"I'll go back to what we were doing originally." Smirked Ruby "We'll start signing deals again, helping people, changing fates."

* * *

Taylor watched as Hiccup walked into the arena. At first, things seemed to be looking good, but then it started to go downhill. The nightmare trapped Hiccup, and Toothless came to save him, and Stoick and Hiccup had a fighting match. They didn't know how things could get worse...But they did.

Hiccup and Stoick were in the middle of yelling at each other when there was a loud yell from outside.

"Taylor!" gasped Hiccup, recognizing the voice

He pushed passed his father and ran outside, where Taylor was sitting against the wall, clutching her head. Her image was flickering in and out and pushed back a choked sob.

"Taylor!" Cried Hiccup "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Dad!" Cried Taylor, not caring everyone was listening "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Taylor." Soothed Hiccup "This isn't your fault. You just wanted me to stand up for myself."

"Not that!" Sobbed Taylor "Though I suppose that is my fault too. No, not that, I'm sorry I stopped you! Please help me! Please, please, help me!"

"Taylor!" whispered Hiccup "What do you mean? What's wrong? What's happening to you?"

"This is all my fault!" Taylor sobbed "Dad, I'm sorry I stopped you! I just wanted to be a hero. I-I forgot. How could I forget!"

"Forget what?" Asked Hiccup "Taylor, what did you forget? Taylor, what's happening!?"

"I didn't mean to!" cried Taylor "I didn't mean to! I can't believe I did that! Please, please, help me!"

"Taylor!" Cried Hiccup, worried "What did you do?"

"I-I stopped you from meeting mum!" She cried "Dad! I killed myself! You didn't go to meet mum, I was never created! I'm dieing!"

"No, no, no, no!" Cried Hiccup "No, It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay. I'm going to fix this. I swear, Taylor, I'm going to help. I'm going to save you!"

"T-take this." she sniffed "Show it to mum, prove why you're there. S-she said she started it around now."

Hiccup could barely see her now. She flickered constantly. Sometimes he couldn't see her at all. Sometimes she looked like a ghost that went to the underworld and back. But she handed him a necklace with a silver, metal bear hanging from it. Hiccup was worried it would disappear along with her. But, once she handed it to him, it stopped flickering and became solid again.

"Pl-please." Taylor started to cry again "Please go to Scottland, Dun'Broch. Please help me."

"I promise." Stated Hiccup, pulling his daughter into a hug "I swear on my life. I will do anything to bring you back." Tears started to leak out of his own eyes "Don't worry. It will be okay. I promise. I'll help you. I'll do all I can to bring you back. I swear, don't worry."

He realized he was talking to thin air and wiped the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve.

"Hiccup." said Stoick's voice from somewhere behind him. He sounded calculating, and slightly angry and worried.

Hiccup was suddenly angry. His daughter had just killed herself. He should've known better. He should've known something would change. How could he have let himself do this? He spun around and shoved past his father, storming over to where Toothless was locked.

He pulled the lever and the cage door slowly pulled up. Toothless bounded up and Hiccup jumped on his back without a second thought.

"Come on, bud." Stated Hiccup "Let's take a little vacation."

Hiccup grasped the necklace in his hand, before pulling it over his head.

"Hold on, Taylor." He whispered to the wind "I'll save you."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really don't have much to say except, plz review! So, plz review! ;)  
**


End file.
